Light Manipulation
The power to control photons of light '''with one’s mind. Not to be confused with Heliokinesis. Also known as '''Photokinesis '''or '''Photomancy. Capability Users can control light. Can bend light to generate meager illusions, become partially invisible, send forth dazzling blinding rays, generate serene crepuscular rays, and even concentrate all surrounding light into a beam, shape and control light, create cloaks, and solidify it. Appliance Usage *Firing a beam of light energy *Unleash a flash of blinding light. *Generate balls of explosive light energy. *Can allow light to pass through the user becoming invisible. *Create holographic copies. *Limited flight. *Create solid light constructs. *Change the colour of an object. *Create orbs of lights. *Create shields of light. *Emit blinding or flashlight energy from your body. *Some can generate light and heat to produce fire *Punches/kicks are fast as the speed of light *Teleport at light speed. Methods *Spells *Pure Hearts Associations *May stem from/into Illumination. *A minor form of Fire Manipulation since fire can be create of enough engery is used. *Electric Manipulation and Solar Manipulation may also related to this ability since they too can produce light. Limits This ability is very vulnerable to it's oppsite element, Darkness Manipulation, as light can be overpowered if it surrounded by darkness. Can be bounced back if it is opposed by a releflective surface. This is a perfect advantage for those who have the ability of Glass Manipulation or Mirror Techniques Some can perform: *'Light absorption: '''To absorb light to enshroud darkness. *'Doppler effect:' To cause others to view light as color-shifts as they get closer (red) or further away (blue) from the user *'Obfuscation:' To dim/obscure light by scattering photons *'Bilocation: To view two places at once *'''Strobes *'Dazzle:' ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light *'Light Mist:' a glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area. *'Photon Blasts: '''To generate photons into any part of the user's body, allowing them to uleash it in a blast of explosive light energy, causing massive damage to the target. *'"Rocket Burst": ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath themselves. *'''Light Sword: The ability solidfy light photon particles to form a powerful blade of glowing light that can cut through anything. Variations Some may only possess the power of: Color Manipulation '('Chromokinesis) *The power to modify and distort visual coloration of objects/people with one’s mind. The user causes a modification to the light spectrum to affect color reflection. Can change objects to turn red, yellow, green, blue, orange etc, even cause the environment to become one opaque color. Lasers (Beams) *By concentrating, they can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which they can cut through virtually anything. Weapons Texts/Manuscripts with spells. Known Users *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts) *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Kizaru (One Piece) *Maki Ichinose (Bleach) *Rozeluxe (Mana Khemia 2) *Goku (Dragonball Z/GT) *Tien (Dragonball Z) *The Light (Card Captor Sakura) *Stella (Winx Club) *Apollo ( Dc Comics) *Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Takanuva (Bionicle) *Takutanuva (Bionicle) *Av-Matoran (Bionicle) *Umbra (Bionicle) *Highly royal mane (Mane-online) *Angelus (Top Cow Comics) *Darklight (New Earth) *Dr. Light (DC Comics) *Light Master (Marvel) *Living Laser (Marvel) *Sookie Stakehouse (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Claudine Crane (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse Novels) *Helios (God of Wa''r) *Aether (''Greek Mythology) *Light Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Cure Lemonade(Yes!Pretty cure 5,Yes!Pretty cure 5 GOGO!) *Lexa Pierce (Mutant X) *Chromatics (Mutant X) *Paige Matthews (Charmed) *Aurora (Marvel) *Northstar (Marvel) *Starshine (Wild Cards series) =Gallery= File: DLight.jpg|Dr. Light envelops her hand with light. Light.jpg|'Dr.Light (DC Comics)manifests his ability'|link=Light Manipulation Kizaru Sacred Jewel.png|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) , using his ability of the Pika Pika no Mi, unleashes his Yasakani no Magatma to fire muliple light particles. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers